Tokyo mew mew - Son of sparda
by Vergildarkslayer
Summary: What happens when a warrior returnes from the underworld seeking revenge, when five girls cross his path ,will he be friend or foe .Story mostly revolves around Dmc (the orignal characters), Hellsing and other anime entering the world of tokyo mew mew , hope its better than it sounds
1. Chapter 1-Rebirth

**HI, this is my first story EVA so go easy on the flaming and I WILL use the english dub names and ages exept Keichiro/Westley,cause his age in the dub wouldve caused problems in future episodes ,my story -my rules. anyway ...ON WITH THE STORY oh wait **

**I DO NOT OWN TOKYO MEW MEW OR DEVIL MAY CRY**,** AND SCREW SOPA! **

**01 Rebirth of the fallen**

It is amusing how suddenly life can change, and for five young girls it would never be the same. But this however starts somewhere else

Somewhere in a nearby jungle a strange event occurred, the sky went black with thunder dancing within them, the earth quaked as to welcome back a great evil to this world, this was a bad omen , once everything became still one of the local fishermen went to an ancient shrine where viligers would place candles as means to ward off evil spirits,the shrine was nothing more than a four story high slab of dark stone with white markings on it ,as the man aproached the shrine candle in hand he started to hear a slight humming noise until the shrine started to glow a firey red at the centre

The man just stood there until the glow created a potral , the humming turned to screams of pain and agony, for a few moments there was nothing but as the fisherman turned to run he saw a man jump out of this flaming portal, the man was seriously wounded with a huge slash across his chest , his leathery blue trench coat torn to pieces and his silver white hair stained with blood , the fisherman just stood there not knowing what to do until the man spoke

"Why? Why did he betray me? My own flesh and blood! In my hour of need he strikes me down and steals fathers amulet... my amulet ! Forgive me mother,but soon your favorite son shall die BY MY HAND!" He spoke to himself unaware of the trembling idiot a few meters away "But firs I need to take care of this" he looked over to the portal but soon noticed these red monstrosities holding reaper scythes circling him , they all attacked at once , the white hair slayer mearly watched these demons, holding his sheathed kitana in his left hand which he used to deflect two of their blows as he spun around deflecting the second he held the sheath in front of his eyes grabing the black hilt of the blade slowly unsheathing it observing the demons behind him in his blades reflection, with blinding speed he slashed a demon trying to attack from above , one by one he disposed of thes monsters until none was left standing . He sheathed the blade turning to the shrine he quickly took an attack stance with his left knee slightly bent , he moved as though taunting this giant wall ,quickly unsheathing his blade no more than two centemeters and then sheathing it once again in an aggresive manner nudging his upper body towards it until he slashed forward, nothing happened until he sheathed his weapon for the final time , the moment the sword was fully sheathed thin white lines formed over the shrine until it burst into pieces

He glared at the fisherman for a second until the fishermen started screaming " EL DIABLO,EL DIABLO!" while running away hysterically. The demon slayer now showered in blood just stood there " El diablo ? Good guess ,but not quite ,MY NAME IS VERGIL,SON OF THE DARK KNIGHT SPARDA!" a small chuckle could be heard from his throught "...now to find my idiot twin brother," he paused as a demented smile formed on his lips "and bid him farewell."

Meanwhile elsewere things were not going so well for a certian red head , yesterday something rather strange happened , she couldnt understand why as she kept trying to figure it out "Okay just retrace your steps Zoey , I was on a date with mark,and i was standing infront of this cafe... then there was a light and an earthquake and um ... why did I pass out all of a sudden? What happend to me on Saturday ?" she glared over toward the park clock , "huh?OH NO " thats when reality hit her , she snuk away from school and break ended ten minuts sprinting through the park gardens she saw a fimiliar face " Is that Mark? He must've followed me here, he's so sweet" she ran around the trees blocking her from her Romeo, until something behind Mark caused a giant smoke clowd , unfortunatly Mark was knoked unconsious ,Zoey ran towards mark but was blocked by a Giant mutant werewolf, it attacked but as she prepared for the pain that she knows is comming she felt herself being lifted off the ground and onto a tree

A young blond man stood there holding her in his arms" open your eyes Zoey", Zoey replied in a confused manner " who are you and let go of me!", " if I were you id be more worried about him" as the young man pointed to mark "you need to save him Zoey , but here ile give you a hand " he said sarcasticly pushing her off the tree but somehow she landed on her feet "hey Zoey ,take this" he said throwing her a small golden pendant," what am I supposed to do with this ?" , " you allready know what to do Zoey just follow your instincts!" , unfortunatly Wolfie had grown tired of this irratating fiasco ad attacked the loudest , stupidest and most idiotic target it could find ,but as its claws neared Zoey a pink orb surrounded her

At that moment Vergil neared tokyo city when he felt a power signiture nearby " Interesting...very interesting"

Zoey stood in disbeliefe ,her school uniform had turned into a bright pink mini-dress, she had cute fuzzy cat ears and a long black tail with a bow tied to a bell ,Wolfzilla attacked once again trying to bite her in two with his razor sharp thangs , she lept out of harms way missing his fang by the skin on her teeth as she landed on the park fensing " HOW DID I JUST DO THAT!" the blonde onely slamed his palm into his face ,onely one thought came to mind:IDIOT "Stop screwing around and finish it !" ," uh right , say goodby ratface , STRAWBERRY BELL," summoning her weapon "STRAWBERRY BELL , FULL POWER" as Wolfwonder was no more , a small rat scurried away meanwhile a pink fluffball gobbeled up a flying jellyfish , a tall man with long brown hair walked toward Zoey and the mysteriousy rude blonde "wow that was quite impressive , good you got to her in time Eliot", the blonde replied with a sence of triumth" No problem Westley", meanwhile Zoey yelled at the two after checking if mark was okay "HEY WHO ARE YOU TWO AND WHAT WAS WITH THE MONSTER FIGHTING AND-" as she was cut off by Westley " Dont worry Zoey everything will be explained soon"

**DUN DUN DUUUUUN**** sorry if this was boaring cause all of the details and stuff ,was planing on rewriting the whole series with a couple of crossover characters but if you guys want new and fresh instead(no OC's just crossover) ,Then ile do it but still going to do a couple of episode altering ,and if you people prefere the Japanese names il change them if more than 5 people complain , probably going to cause i like the whole "oneesema" thing Minto does with Zakuro and the flying jellyfish is the most idiotic things ive ever wrote**


	2. Chapter 2-Blue Angel

**So some of you are probably wondering why a DMC fan is writing about tokyo mew mew ,well my 12 year old sister loves it and is the onely thing she watches and it kinda grew on me, but any way (sorry for bad grammer,im actually Afrikaans,trying my best) for those who noticed, the hilt of Vergils sword is black ,not white - it is not Yamato-this swords name is Aquilla a kitana similar to Yamato(blade is darker than Yamato)story takes place after Vergil was corrupted by Mundus ,the "he stole my amulet" line should make more sence now,the shredded blue coat Vergil had on was not the one from DMC3 ,it looks like Dante's outfit from DMC2 exept blue plus Vergil hasnt unlocked his full power witch means no Devil trigger (thats why he lost to Dante and Mundus) thus his hair isnt sliked back , sorry for the big block of info but I had to ,to prevent plot holes concerning Vergil**

**Okay lets do this- I do not own Devil may cry or Tokyo mew mew OR HELLSING**

**02 Blue Angel**

"Who's there ? Father ,is that you?" a young boy maby 11 or 12 years of age exclaimed hearing movement outside the door  
"Yes Vergil,now where is Dante and your mother?" a man dressed in purple with a large sword strapped across his back and neatley slicked back hair entered the room  
"I dont know ...when THEY came Dante ran to find her"  
"Im so sorry Vergil, I...- The father was interrupted by a giant grey cat-like demon bursting through the ceiling  
"SPARDAAAA!"

Vergil awoke in a cold sweat dazed and panting heavely "Again...will these memories never give me rest?"

It had been five days since Vergil returned to this world ,now not onely searching for his brother but also for the energy signal he felt before, it intrigued him,it felt familiar but he couldnt understand why."Atleast these humans are good for something" he said admiring his newly repaired coat,Vergil was distrustfull of humans to say the least,and for this reason he prefered the rooftops over that of a hotel."Looks like I have something to entertain me" he said observing the people below "Demons hiding in human form, and the humans dont even notice them...I suppose I could deal with them, until Dante is found"

Vergil could always sence his brother no matter how far apart they were ,but something was wrong, he had tried to locate Dante earlier after he returned from the abyss but the power source from earlier kept interfering ~_After I regain my strength I should deal with whoever is keeping me from my Brother ~_ he thought to himself . Vergil never hated his brother,not does he now , but dante betrayed him , as Nelo Angelo Vergil was trappep under the controll of Mundus , he had no free will and even when Vergil revealed his face to Dante as a way of begging for help,what did Dante do ? Did he help his brother and break Mundus's controll ? No, he struck Vergil down without a second thought ,taking his amulet and and sealed Mundus away ,not caring what happened to his brother,this is what hurt most for Vergil , he didnt feel enraged but instead he felt regret. At that moment he felt it , the strange power ,taunting him again .The problem was that Vergil had used most of his power destroying the hellgate ,for the past few days Vergil was recovering from the wounds he sustained in the underworld and he could not pinpoint the exact location

Meanwhile at cafe mew mew , Zoey had finished her shift for the night but needed to speak to her new boss before leaving , bursting into his research room " Hey Elliot , I need your help with something " - "Didnt you ever learn how to knock?" The blonde teen said in an irritated tone. Completely ignoring him Zoey placed her pendant on the table infront of him " What did you do Zoey?Did you break it !"  
"No ,I didnt do anything! It just started glowing all of a sudden,so stop yelling at me!" Eliot now holding the pendant in his hand , the glow surrounding it beginning to fade "Alright, sorry but you need to be careful with this"  
"so...whats the story behind these things anyway?" Zoey now trying to lighten the mood with conversation,she wasnt all too happy about being forced to work at a cafe or battling these monsters  
"Well from what I remember, my grandfather helped make these, originally they were red crystals but I found a way to transfer the energy to there pendants " after closely inspecting the pendant he handed it back to Zoey " Arent you even going to try and fix it !"  
"what do you want me to do ? I didnt make these things , besides it looks fine to me" he chuckled watching Zoey storm out the door speaking to herself

That night Zoey couldnt sleep , she kept wondering why her pendant was glowing and as a result she was exausted, fighting to stay awake and school onely made it worse ,practically sleepwalking she heard R2000 or as she called it Mini-mew pop up beside her "Alien alert! Alien alert!" Vergil was standing on a nearby rooftop nearby hunting a demon that escaped him a few moments ago , "Alien ? Where mini-mew , I dont see anything" the redhead exclaimed in a confused manner. Vergil decided to drop to street level absorbing his katana using demonic magic to avoid unwanted attention , " Predasite approaching, caution,Predasite approaching!" "You mean one of those monsters? Where?" as Zoey looked behind her she saw no alien or predasite but instead a small brown dog leaping towards her ,she caught the dog and it immediateley started to lick her, a girl with raven hair fixed into two buns approached this scene whilst mini-mew turned back into a fuzzy heychain ornament " I apologize for my dog,he jumped straight out the window, here wipe yourself off" she said handing Zoey a silk handkerchief " oh thanks ,here you go"she said after wiping her face and holding the handkerchief towards the girl "Dont give it back, youve sullied it, no offence but I couldnt possibly take it now, anyway I think we are done here" the girl said picking up her dog and entering an expensive looking limousine,"aww you wanted to play with the little beggar didnt you" the girl said to her dog while driving away, just loud enough for Zoey to hear " BEGGAR ! WHY THAT SNOBBY ,SPOILED, ARROGANT PIECE OF SH-" she was cut off by mini-mew who was just trying to be helpfull "Predasites gone,Zoey,Predasites gone" " SHUT UP MINI-MEW !'

Later that evening Vergil was getting a little irretated of chasing one demon across the entire city, he needed that demons energy and was determined to get it "How much longer will you run ,FACE ME!" But what he found was a human ,tall,blonde,and wearing a grey overcoat with a silver cross near his chest "So you're the one who's been causing all these deaths, it took a while to find you"  
"You killed the demon I was hunting, impressive...for a human"  
"And youre next you God dammed monster,but first how about a proper introduction "  
"Onely if you give yours first ,Priest" Vergil said with a smile,to think that this human knows he is standing in the presence of a Demon and is still able to throw insults his way  
"Allright , my name is Alexander Anderson, I am a Paladin of the Iscariot organization"he said holding two blades holding them to form a cross " Our mission is to destroy any heritic who would deny the work of God ,we will crush your unholy body and salt the world with your dust, amen"

Vergil merely applauded Anderson's little show " My name is Vergil,and if youre done ,then why dont we begin" Anderson grinned like an Idiot at this "the son of sparda?Perfect", as the two charged at eachover Vergil called out loud "AQUILLA" as his Sheathed katana formed in his left hand, he unsheathed his blade to block Andersons srtike ,the tip of Vergils blade still inside the sheath, as the two locked blades, onely one word escaped the Paladins lips "Pathetic" as he adjusted his blades ,he took a step left and allowed Vergils sword to hit the grownd and smashed his elbow into Vergils face causing him to fall to the grownd,as he tried to get up he recieved a kick in the side "Is this all you've got , thats sad ,you really are nothing than a pathetic half-breed,and now you die, just like you're whore mother" this enraged Vergil beond description,there were two thing that he could not stand ,being called a half-breed and insulting his familly. Vergil's eyes turned completely red ,his veins on his neck and outline of his face turned black as his skin went pale while a dark aura danced like flames around him "YOU FOUL DEMON" Anderson shouted in rage and fear , he threw a large number of blades at the monster infront of him ,but the blades shatered before reaching their terget "WHAT ARE YOU!" Vergil responded in an echoed and demonic voice " I AM THE DARKNESS ,I AM YOURE END !" unfortunatly this was too much -too soon for Anderson " We will meet again monster ,I need time to prepare for this" , glowing pages surrounded him , it seemed as if a winow shattered infront of the paladin and with that he was fell to his knees as the aura disappeared "What...where is he...I...dont-" the power surge was too much for Vergils body as he passed out in a pool of his own blood

The next morning Zoey decided to pay her rude little friend a visit , sitting on a bench close to where the two met she waited,in the smoldering sun, for sever hours ,eventually the same limo from yesterday drove past and like the stalker she is Zoey followed her , she lost the limo and wandered aimlessly hoping to find the correct she wound up at the gates of a huge mansion and caught a glipse of the rude 'princess' entering, Zoey was greeted by an old ladie ,"excuse me miss can I help you?" she asked in a kind manner " Hello ,um ~ _wait whats this girls name ,crap,what do I say~_ actually im a friend of Karie ~_Who the hell is Karie?~_ and I came to return this handkerchief_ ~please fall for it,im begging you!~ " _  
_"_Karie, oh you must mean Miss Corina,im sorry but my hearing isnt what it used to be"  
~_than goodness for old age~_ Zoey thought to herself as they walked towards the front door  
"im sorry,what did you say youre name was?" "its Zoey"  
"its good someone came by ,Miss Corina doesnt get many visitors these days"  
"Gee I wonder why " Zoey said in a barely audible voice

"Miss Corina ,theres someone here to see you"  
Corina came down the stairs immediatly seeing the unwelcome guest in the room "oh , its you"  
"I came to return this" Zoey now holding the handkerchief towards her  
"Ile bring you two some tea " said the old women now walking towards the kitchen  
"No need nanna ,she's not staying" the old women didnt hear a word ,heavely irritated Corina took the handkerchief ,practically pushed Zoey outside and slammed the door in her face after a polite "thank you ,have a nice evening"

At the main gate Zoey heard a scream "what was that?" when mini-mew poped up beside her "PREDASITE ALERT" the next moment Zoey saw a black flying serpent with human-like arms chasing a certian raven haired girl ."just keep running Corina ! POWER PENDANT"

Vergil finally came to his sences ,awakening after he felt the unknown energy once more ,and it was nearby "you wont escape me this time" he said smiling, sprinting from roof to roof he made it to a large mansion ~_ I should observe this situation first~ he thought _leaping into a huge tree towering over the mansion,thats when he saw them ,two girls one human and some sort of half-human half-cat girl laying on the grownd with a flying monster above them ,he could sence it wasnt a demon , both girls were badly brused and beaten,the normal girls top was torn at the back and two marks in the shape of wings could be seen,the girl made a cry for hel grabing something on the ground as a bright blue light encased her

When the light faded the girl stood there ,her hair now a dark blue wearing light blue gloves and anckle high boots, a tight blue micro dress with wings at the back along with a birds tail .Vergil watched slightly confused of the situation,now knowing what made the strange power signals , the girl in blue shouted aloud " Heart arrow" as to call her weapon but the monster was too fast and quickly countered by ramming them full force ," Perhaps I should aid them" he spoke to himself debating weather or not to help, he was pulled out of his thought by the shreek of a terrified cat girl, without thinking he created one of hi summoned swords sending it straight into the monsters gut giving the two girls the chance to attack and finins it off

After the fight was over a small gardensnake slivered away ,the two girls looked at eachover confused while mini-mew disposed of an 'infuser' ,"WHO ARE YOU AND WHATS GOING ON!" Corina asked confused "Well uh that was a predasite and-" "whats a predasite" "its a animal thats been ifused with and ifuser " "okay whats an infuser" " its..."

Vergil now watching this ordeal ,thinking to himself ~ _this might be more interesting than I thought~ _

**Okay that was a longish chapter ,Hellsing is just one of the few who will make an appearance later on, and if you have never seen Hellsing then go NOW and google it ,well thanks for reading and Please review**


	3. Chapter 3-Sting like a sloth?

**Hey there everyone , I know not much has happened yet but hang in there , thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing , oh wait - theres onely one review (among almost 30 readers) And I just had to put Paladin Aexander Anderson in the previous chapter ( Been watching Hellsing ultimate ) it made sence , Vergil killing Demons,and a few humans ( to restore his Strength), Iscariot noticing and trying to kill him, anyway this chapter will feature allmost all of the DMC crew ,not so much TMM in this one, I just want to get a couple of things out of the way first **

**03 Float like a butterfly STING LIKE SLOTH ,wait what?**

It was late in the afternoon whilst a certian Half-demon was getting rather annoyed "Does she think I dont see her, sence her following me ,dam demon , im in no shape to fight" when he heard a voice in his head ~How does it feel... to be hunted, you killed my sister and now I kill you? ~ Vergil became enraged, Immediatly turning towards his stalker seeing a sweet innocent girl maby in her early twenties, he didnt care , he walked towards her ,summoning his blade preparing to attack not caring about the humans surrounding them

"NO...NO PLEASE SOMEONE HELP ME !" a young girl screamed ,begging for someone to save her  
"SILENCE! Stop cowering , I know you for what you are!" the slayer in blue replied , cold eyes staring at her ,seeing the demon within her ,"Now transform yourself and attack me!" she giggled as a smile formed on her mouth " You should be carefull what you wish for ,do you really think you could kill me if I did , you're already half dead and now you challenge me , Just like your father ,too big for your dam boots. IF YOU WANT TO DIE SO BADLY THEN SO BE IT !

A bright red glow surrounded the girl , a few moments later a giant flying snake with the head of a dragon emurged from where the girl was standing ,the dragons head split into four pieces ,as it opened he saw a demonic woman covered and wraped in pettals " YOU KILLED MY SISTER ECHIDNA,NOW I WILL AVENGE HER!" this is what Vergil couldnt figure out , he had never fought a demon named Echidna nor had he ever fought this type of demon "what are you talking about ! I was trapped in the demon world , I couldn't have killed her!" Vergil was obviously still wounded after his fight with Anderson and using a great amout of power to save the two girls from last night . " LIES ,WHO ELSE COULD BUT YOU !" Thats when he pieced it together _**~DANTE YOU IDIOT!~ **_but the she-viper had grown tired of this pointless argument and attacked , Vergil merely gripped his swords hilt and prepared for battle

meanwhine at a small shop on the edge of town a man was lazing away , sitting in his chair with his feet up on the desk when a young demon hunter burst into his quiet shop, "Dante , wake up ! Somethings wrong!" "should I guess or what?" the younger man now heavely irreteted "havent you seen the news-"as he was cut off by Dante " Nope , TV's broken again"  
"DANTE! Theres a huge Demon whecking the place " Dante just shook his head and grinned "Well Nero? What are you waiting for, go get'em kid"  
"Dante!" "was there something else ?" Dante repied secasticly ,he knew Nero could handle it on his own ,besides what would he get out of it anyway,this wasnt a contracted job and Dante wasnt running a charity "Actually there was , somethings wrong with this sword" as a beautiful sword materialized in his right hand , its flawless silver blade and white handle now pulsing a dark purple ,the smile on Dante's face quickly dissapeared "I dont know , maby you broke it or something, I think I should hold on to it for now , just to be safe"  
"No way old man , you gave this to me remember,and get to a tv , this is gonna be one hell of a party !" as Nero exited the office and headed toward the demons location "Whatever you say ,kid" ~Vergil ? Are you still alive bro ? I... Hey wait did that punk just steal my line? I guess I should get him sum backup ~

"I cant keep this up for much longer" Vergil was in deep trouble , when he tried to attack the vipres human body its 'mouth' slamed shut ,one of its fangs had pierced Vergils chest but the wound wasnt the problem ,his body had repaired itself a few moments ago ,but the vipers poison had weakend vision now bluring as the viper charged towards him in a last effort for she too was badly injured, he prepared for the final blow but it never came ,instead he heard the demon scream in pain and an arrogant voice that reminded him of his brother " So what does a girl like you want in a place like this? "as Nero taunted this hideous monster "DO NOT INTERFERE !" screamed the demon clearly pissed off at this nuisance . Vergil took a few steps back while the demon was distracted,the fight went on for quite a while but as he recovored he heard a two gunshots and with that it was over.

"Too easy " as Nero looked around he noticed the man in blue standing a few feet away "great ,now you show up" Vergil just stood there thinking ~Who is this boy and how could he defeat a Gate-keeper ~ "Helooo , Dante ? Are you drunk? And whats with the blue?" Vergils eyes widend when he heard it ~ This boy must know where Dante is ~ " Where lizzy? WHERE IS LANTE!"  
"What? I think sowmeone spiked your sunday or something" well vergil was a little woozy from the poison so in all fairness he did seem a little drunk ,but he was still ready to fight

As blind as a bat and as drunk as a buzzard He charged towards Nero sword in hand, he tripped - got up and walked at a fast pace in Nero's genneral direction, he unsheathed his sword and with great force he cut down the lamp-pole in front of him with Nero watching a few feet away. " What the hell is going on?" a young blonde girl shouted from the rooftops observing the situation " oh hey Trish ,could you help me ? Dante got drunk again hes a little pissed at me for some reason" " Smile Baboon, MAKE SME TO VRANLE!" Vergil demanded onely to be ignored " ugh Fine , but Dante called and said you needed help , if I knew he ment this..." she said dropping down to street level, "yea , yea save it for later now ,Help me" but when Trish came close to Vergil he decided to share his opinions of her " STURRPID CRUCKING BORE FAKE LEE-" he was cut off by Trish who unfortunatly caught what he was trying to say and slapped him unconscious. " Poor guy" Nero remarked onely to be thretened by a slap targeted at him " Easy there , um thanks now lets get him back to the shop"

Unfortunatley Vergil awoke a block away from Devil May Cry making less sence than before, finally at the front both of them holding Vergil on both sides but as they entered they saw a fimiliar face "DANTE?" they both said aloud ,Dante couldnt believe his eyes "VERGIL?" and in his 'drunken' state "**SPAAAARDAAAAAAA!**" Vergil yelled like a maniac before passing out once again

The next morning Vergil awoke ,his head feeling like a grenade ready to explode ,he was in an old and dusty room ,he had no Idea how he got here or even where 'here' was .He sat up onely to notice a woman sitting on the desk next to the bed "WHO ARE YOU,AND WHERE AM I!" his vision still blurry from the poison " Take it easy Vergil , I'm here to help , you remember me dont you ? From Tem-mi-ni-gru." "Ofcorce, but why help me ,after what I did?" he asked ,trying not too offend her, knowing that she could kill him in his now-weakend state "Well if it werent for you , I wouldnt have found my fath... Arkham that and that you helped us in the end" ~Is she thanking me for opening the gates to the demon world,for giving her the chance to kill her own father?Somethings not right ~ Vergil may not have believed her but it was the truth she searched for years for her father,until Vergil practically gave him to her "By US you mean my brother, correct?" he said looking at her while feeling his chest remebering his fight with the viper "Just give him a chance Vergil"  
"why? So he can betray me again?" "Atleast talk to him , they're waiting for us downstairs"

As the two made they're way downstairs Vergil's gaze immediatly fell apon Dante arguing with the same Young man wich saved his life "are you kidding me ! That sword is mine!"  
"Nero that sword belongs to Vergil and he's not going to be happy seeing it with you"  
"EHEM" Lady cleared her throught getting everyones attention  
"Hey bro,long time no see" Dante said in a joyfull way onely to recieve a cold stare from his older brother "What?" Vergil wanted nothing more than to rip his twin to pieces but he wasnt a fool, attacking Dante would end messy -Four against one would not end well  
"Traitor!" "Huh?"  
"Dont act like you dont know , YOU STOLE MY AMULET AND TRIED TO KILL ME!"  
"whoa hold on let me just-" Vergil didnt want to hear a single word of this and headed straight to the door "Dont you want your amulet back ?" this grabbed Vergil's attention as he stoped infront of the door "Hell il even give you your sword back,but atleast hear me out first" a few moments passed in silence "Alright...you have my attention"

The two brothers talked for hours, well more Dante explaining what happened and Vergil taking it all in  
"I never knew you were Nelo Angel until after ... You actually thought I would want to kill you , I tried to save you after our fight in the demon world,remember? Why did you stay in the demon world anyway "  
" Because it was probably better than listening to you gloat over your 'victory' " Vergil said with a small smile on his face "So , do the sons of Sparda ride again"  
"Ride again? If you are asking for my asistance then...no brother ,atleast not now , I have something else that requires my attention" Dante was slightly dissapointed but glad that he had his brother back "Well goodluck with that bro , I guess I'le see you later"  
"Arent you forgetting something ?" "uh ...Dont think so ,why ?  
"My sword and amulet " "oh yea sorry about that ,catch!" Dante threw Vergil's amulet to him "and youre sword is with Nero...who just left...shit" Vergil was already half way out the door when he heard Nero was gone with his sword "hey Verge before you go ,I had a Custom coat made for you ,Its in the closet to your left

Vergil opened the dusty closet and saw a blue leather trench-coat "Thank you brother, its perfection!" "It better be since you can buy a DAM house with it, and try not to kill Nero ,bad for business ya know"

**OKAY so vergil has his original coat and amulet, sorry to the tokyo mew mew fans reading this but there will be more of them next chapter just wanted to get the dmc reunion out of the way, sorry to Vergil fans final apolagies for spelling like my ass , grammer and if its just plain garbage , I was getting board of all the seriousness and 'drunk' Vergil was kinda funny , okay not really , so please read ****AND REVIEW **


	4. Chapter 4- Spirit of Japan

**Hey there people, couldnt update in a while due to internet problems and my computer that hates me, hope you guys are enjoing this so far , last chapter was a little rushed and not that great,havent been using a lot of tokyo mew mew/mew mew power but that will change I just wanted the dmc part to progress a little further before they clash so tokyo mew mew fans (if there are any reading this ) just hold on a little longer, after this chapter TMM will have the spotlight and now Hellsing will have its own impact in this fic , one more thing BOOYA last chap I complained about 30 views and 1 review now its almost 200 views and 2 reviews , MY LIFE IS NOW COMPLETE!**

**Forgot to do disclaimer last chapter so yea, I will never own Tokyo mew mew ,Devil may cry or Hellsing**

**04 Spirit of Japan**

Four days had passed with no sign of Nero or Vergil's Yamato-katana ,even Dante was getting tired of this cat and mouse game,Vergil wanted him dead where as Dante's mission in this was to try to talk his bloodthirsty older brother out of ripping Nero to pieces, onely to be ignored completely .Each night the two brothers would scale the city rooftops in an attempt to find Nero, and once again like every night before Dante continued to irritate Vergil with his constant pleading to spare Nero "Look... I know he... kind of stole your sword but..." he trailed off after seeing the manic smile on his brothers face , trying to understand what he finds so amusing Dante confusingly asked " Did I miss something here? I thought you'd be angry or something" Vergil glanced at Dante out of the corner of his eye as he replied "Why is that brother, Yamato is in good hands , she is in the hands of her master" a small chuckle could be heard that made Dante a little nervous "But youre its...'her' master" "Thats Exactly my point ,brother" Dante stopped confusingly , smiled and just shook his head , he knew Vergil had figured something out and wasnt going to spoil the surprise " Whatever you say bro ...whatever you say"

The next day at cafe mew mew it was the same old routine, Corina sipping tea all day while Zoey runs around taking orders ,stopping a couple of times to 'persuade' her lazy co-worker to help , onely to get a wize crack in return , that or Corina would point out every table that needs their order taken then move to the kitchen to find more on her way to the kitchen she passed Elliot ,casually watching Zoey spazzing around from table to table "Shouldnt you be working?" he asked Corina who had returned to an empty table near him, holding a tea cup near her mouth "but I am working,someone needs to check if the tea was bruwed properly , after all I am an expert in these things" she replied sarcasticly, Elliot wanted to fire her on the spot and if it werent for the mew project he would have "Whatever , once everyone leaves I want the two of you to meet me in the basement"

After work the girls headed towards the basement , once inside they were greeted by two slightly worried men  
"You're late" the shorter blonde pointed out , with Westley immediatley beginning to explain the situation before another argument started between Elliot and Zoey "Well ,after the recent events of the past few weeks ,specifically the energy responce we picked up at the shrine in the jungle, as well as that monster that attacked the city, we beli-" unfortunatly Westley was cut off by Zoey before he could finish "By the way ,what was that thing ?"  
Elliot replied slightly irritated as usual "We dont know , they werent predasites of that we can be sure,and concerning the event at the shrine, we think whatever happened there must be connected to your pendants" "Why?" the girls asked in unason , Westley replied in an unsure tone "I told you about the energy readings I gathered a few nights ago , there were two readings , one reading was human but the other was a more consentrated and powerfull version of your pendants,well...it was until something corrupted it ,Images confermed two figures, unfortunatly due to the bad lighting the onely thing we could make out is a tall man with a cross holding two swords , the other had red eyes but there was some sort of dark 'aura' around it so we couldnt properly see its face but were sure that the second has something to do with the pendants,ofcorse this is all theory" Elliot was unsure if the girls fully understood the situation ,and Zoey was all too happy to confirm his doughts "So one of them could be part of the team?" she looked towards Westley for an awnser "Its possable but-" once again Zoey speaks out of turn cutting off poor westley "So we should go out and find them, where shou-" onely to be cut off by Elliot "No Zoey , its too dangerous , whatever created that power reading could kill both of you ease , so if you think you see one of them then you dont transform , you dont even think of attacking it ,do you understand ? If You see them then you run" Elliot said in a strickt voice , he may find Zoey a little irritating but he didnt want to see her get hurt " Thats all for tonight girls and be careful out there" Elliot said as the two girls left the room."Elliot , I want to show you something" Westley said to his blonde friend while walking towards his computer "I didnt want to worry the girls but I picked up a similar energy signature near the abandoned warehouse on the outskirts of town" several moments passed in silence before Elliot replied "Just keep on it , let me know if something changes" he said making his way towards the stairs

However this situation with Nero was getting out of hand ,he could not controll Yamato's power any longer and as a result several dormant hellgates in the area had awakend, it was just a matter of time before all hell would break loose, another underground organisation had begun to notice this , as fighting undead and demons alike was their specialty , usually defending Queen and country they are now forced to intervene.

"My apologies mam, there are two men here apparently under orders from the Queen ,they said its urgent that they speak to you immediately" a man said with a british acsent ,staring towards a young blond woman  
"Its fine Walter ,let them in" she responded unsurely,she wore a plain gray suit with glasses sitting in a desk smoking a sigar as she usually would , her butler Walter obedeantely responded "As you command mam" and opened the door alowing the two men dressed in black suits enter,they stood at the entryway awaiting the command to give their message,until the woman gave the order "Well, what is this urgent message about ?"  
the man on the left began to speak "The message is as such : Through there troubled times we must stand strong against those who would stand against us ,as well as those who would burn away our banner of holy prosperity." as he finished the second messanger began to speak "for now we must not tremble in the face of our foe's for as the sun rises to slay the night so shall we stamp out the embers of impurety...,that is all mam " she thanked them in a pleasant tone as they left. A few moments passed as she thought,piecing together this cryptic message ~_...against those who stand against us...Burn away a holy banner...sun rises...rising sun ,Japan?~_ her eyes widened as she figured it out "Walter ,prepare a jet to Japan... " as she spoke a man in a red trenchcoat appeared out of the shadows behind her awaiting her command, she turned towards him "...Alucard prepare yourself , im sending you and Seras to Japan , Iscariot is already there ,youre targets are Demons ,well provide more details when you haven't a moment to lose!" A sadistic smile formed on his face as he responded "As you wish ,my master , Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing"

Two days had passed , the search for Nero was almost impossable due to the increase of demons and predasites alike, Vergil continued to search the city ,taking out more than a few demons in his way , while Dante's onely focus was to elimanate every demon he saw , if someone was paying him to do so, Trish and Lady decided to try and find Nero on their own ,onely to try and stop Vergil from killing him .Lately Vergil developed a sort of hobby , every time he felt a power signiture of the two girls he saw the other night, he would race towards it, observe from a distance and help by using his summoned swords ,launching them towards his target,the girls never seemed to notice that someone was helping them and for some reason he found them strangely intriguing and often highly of the time they would come across a demon and unfortunately they did not possess the power to put it down,while they distracted it Vergil would hammer its weakspots from a discance, often the demon would distract them as well ,alowing Vergil to attack without being detected,after the demon was eliminated the girls would celebrate thinking they defeated it all on their own, Vergil mearely smiled and shook his head.

Meanwhile at Devil May Cry Dante was lazing around as usual , most of the demon went underground after the slaughter they went through at the hands of the DMC agency as well as a number of unknown factions , Vergil returned from his search unsucsessfull once again smiling slightly , "You know there are two of them,plus their wearing our colors" Dante said with a smirk reading a magazine "What are you talking about ?" Vergil knew he was talking about the girls ,Dante remained silent and placed his magazine on the table ,on the left page there was a photo of the girls fighting a giant flying centipede-like demon with a headline :_ Strange Heroines Save City From Monsters_ , Vergil picked up the magazine and said "Youre right, Pink would suit perfectley, just leave them alone Dante" Dante just gave him a strange look and said while grinning " Big brother needs to learn how to share , I know you've been helping them, take a look at the bottem-right corner" Vergil obeyed and saw the hilt of one of his magic swords sticking out of the demons armor "Perhaps you should concentrate more on finding Nero than meddeling in my afairs" Vergil replied in a strict voice. "Easy there bro,im just joking" Dante said trying not to anger his brother even more "I know , forgive me brother , all the time we spent fighting eachover..." apologising was not one of Vergil's strong suits ,thus he quickly changed the subject "How did Yamato end up in the hands of Nero in the first place?" this was a question that Vergil wanted to ask for a while now "Well it involved a huge frog ,a flying dragonsnake who's sister attacked you last week, a flaming demon with a sword , Trish playing dressup , Lady bossing us around to do her job and Nero crushing a big ass statue's face in " to wich Vergil's onely replie was "Are you drunk?" or something to that effect "Okay,long story short, after I locked Mundus away I let Trish hold on to Sparda's Sword , we found out that a group called 'The Order' was using your sword to make weaker versions of hellgates,Trish went undercover and gave them the sword to earn their trust , but get this , Yamato was shattered when I defeated Nelo Angelo , A devil arm can onely break or shatter when its master's soul is destroyed, thats one thing that I cant figure out , but anyway The Order couldnt use Yamato to open the main hellgate because they couldnt repair it. Later on Nero was captured and when they wanted to kill him Yamato repaired itself and awoke something in him ,I fought him ,wooped his ass and thought that Yamato chose him,in the end I had to fight a statue the size of Godzilla while junior beat up a demonic priest inside the statue and saved his little girlfried, he brought me Sparda's sword ,I let him keep Yamato and he wanted to work with me after his girlfried dumped him so I let him,thats basically what happened"

After hearing Dante's explanation Vergil was silent, thinking to himself ~_its exactley as I thought...~_ as a small grin apeared on his face."What are smiling about?" "You'll see brother...you'll see" Dante not knowing whats going on , he asked his brother already knowing the awnser "You're not going to let me in on this ,are you?" Vergil slowley shook his head while chuckling "Nero must die, brother, there is no other way"  
"I know , but Verge, Trish and Lady are going to be really pissed"  
"I am aware of that but If they attack me , can I count on you"  
"...Ofcorse, we are brothers after all"

Ten past midnight and Dante was still on his walk or rather rooftop sprint session ,trying to think of a way to break the news to Trish and Lady when came across a tall figure ,he had dark hair and orange tinted glasses ,he wore a red coat with a matching color fedora had wit a wide rim but the most noticeable thing about him was his white gloves with a pentegram on each hand,the moment he saw Dante a sadistic smile formed on his face ,Dante could sence he wasnt human,that and his fangs were clearly showing but nothing would stop him from his one liners "Nice teeth , how much did you pay for them?" for some reason the man just stood there still with a grin from ear to ear, he pulled out two guns from his trenchcoat ,one black and one white, to which Dante's reaction was " Really?" as he pulled out Ebony and Ivory " Come'on you poser!"

Meanwhile Vergil was on the outskirts of town , he could hear Yamato calling him ,eventually he wound up at the entrance to an old warehouse abandoned long ago ,when he entered he could feel Nero's presence "Finally , after all this , ive found you" Vergil said Aloud removing his coat and throwing it on the ground ,relishing in the moment "Yea ,alone at last jackass" Nero dropped down with his mechanical sword in hand trying to cut Vergil in half , he expected Vergil to roll out of the way but instead he turned around ,caught the blade with his right hand and grabbed Nero's throught with his left "Onely a coward attacks from behind!" he said enraged throwing Nero to the ground causing him to slide to the other end of the warehouse "Thats one thing that Yamato got wrong" Nero didn't understand what Vergil ment ,confused and dazed he got up stabbed his sword into the ground and reved the handle causing the blade to ignite "Lets see what you think of this!" Vergil stood there looking over to his bleeding hand ,he looked at Nero smiled as two summoned swords manifested next to him before launching towards Nero.

Meanwhile poor Zoey was sleeping peacefully before waking up thanks to mini-mew screaming like a maniac "DANGER,DANGER! ZOEY ALIEN ALERT,ALIEN ALERT,AT WAREHOUSE AT WAREHOUSE!" her eyes widened as she yelled out " Go find Corina and tell her to meet me there!" she transformed and immediatly sprinted across the rooftops towards the warehouse , "Zoey!" She looked around her and saw Corina, transformed and somehow gliding from roof to roof "Hey , so whats at the warehouse?" Corina said hightly irritated at waking up at one in the morning to fight "I dont know , Mini-mew said something about an alien" Zoey replied confusingly ,it was cold ,dark and as if things couldnt get worse it started raining "oh Great ,just what we need right now" Corina said sercasticly

Vergil and Nero fought without end , or more Vergil dodgeing Nero's every attack until Nero slashed horizontally creating an opening , Vergil took an attack stance moving towards him and kneeling down slightly ,Vergil moved his right hand towards his left shoulder and quickly swiped it infront of him in a slashing taunt , at first there was nothing, he stood there, his hand pointing towards his right side until he snaped his fingers , a magic sword apeared behind Vergils arm, spun around him and slashed exactly as he taunted ,Nero was stunned ,the pain crippling him but Vergil wasnt done, the sword spun around him once more ,stopping at his shoulder and flying towards Nero imailing him before shattering, fortunately Nero's body wouldn't allow him to die just yet and repaired pulled out his double barrel magnum and shot a heal of bullets toward Vergil, to no effect , the moment the bullets neared their target Vergil created several swords to form a shield leaving him unscaved "You truely are pathetic , get up and attack me!" Vergil demanded

Meanwhile Dante was enjoying him self to the fullest , blasting his foe to pieces while dodgeing all of his bullets, that was until he got bored "Normally people try to avoid bullets , com'on toothy ,I dont want to kill you that easy" the man replied ,laughting slightly "What fun ,I havent had a fight like this in ages ,proper intreductions havent been given yet, My name is Alucard ,I am but a servant of the Hellsing organisation" he said showing respect towards Dante "Okay ,I'm Dante , Demon hunter and a son of sparda" now taking the situation more seriously he watched as Alucard removed his fedora, he had no need to remove his glasses since Dante shot them to hell an our ago, "Dante it is truely a pleasure to meet you, and now I must say goodbye" he held his hand infront of him, his hands immatating pistols ,his right hand pointing down and his left pointing up forming a square around his eye as the pentegram glowed red so did his eye as he spoke "Target is confermed ,releasing cortroll arc restriction system to level three,level two ,situation A release level one ,the Cromwell invecation is now in effect ,hold release until target is silenced, Now Dante il'e show you how a real Vampire does battle!" his entire body was surrounded my darkness as a red snake eye formed on his chest and his arm shifted into a demonic hound  
"This party's getting crazy..." Dante took his sword and thrusted it into the air, as a red bolt of lightning hit it he shifted into his demon form "...Com'on Aucard ,LETS ROCK!"

Nero had gotten tired of this dance and summoned Yamato , he charged towards Vergil ,the blade speeding towards his face ,but he didnt budge, jus before impact the blade stopped and inch away , refusing to harm its true master ,Vergil smiles and said "Did you really think that would work? Foolishnes." a dark purple flash pulsed from Vergil's eyes ,sending Yamato a few steps back , obviously Nero aswell , he wasnt giving this sword up without a fight , Nero thrusted Yamato in the air as he usually would , calling out his inner devil, expecting his voice to echo and the spectral demon to manifest behind him which he relied on so often, but it never happened , not onely this but Nero's demon arm once bright glow had deminished now a empty shell , Vergil paused in his attack to explain the situation "Neither obey you anymore ,why is that ?" Nero panting heavely replied " Go to hell"coughing up blood  
"You have no Idea of what you are ,do you? Think Nero ,why do you think Yamato alowes you to even touth her, the awnser: because she created you" to wich Nero's response was "Bullshit!" Vergil mearely laught at the boy "You are nothing more than a Incompetent defect, Yamato needed a master and so she created you using my power, you are a faulty copy of the original, In reality you are more powerfull than myself ,more powerfull than Dante but you dont even know how to use it" Vergil walked towards Nero who was now on his knees,admiaring his demon arm "Inside that arm resides my sould , then Dante killed me as Nelo Andgelo my soul was given to Yamato , it used that power to create you and so atempted to revive me ,unfortunately it failed , when Mundus was shut away part of him filled the void inside of me" Vergil ripped Yamato from Nero's hand , the blade pulsing a shade of dark purple , Vergil breathing in deeply ,then looking at Nero " I thought you deserved an explenation , you are part of me ,and now you must return" Vergil spoke with slight sorrow in his voice, he kneeld down ,placed his left hand behind Nero's Head ,pointing the blade against Nero's chest "Farewell...son...brother...self" as he spoke the final word he thrusted Yamato through Nero's chest,once Nero drew his final breath his body began glowing gold as its energy was being absorbed by Vergil, he fell to his knees in pain as his right arm glowed red , once the glow dissapeared the arm that once belonged to Nero was now Vergil's , Yamato's power seemed to resonate with this new demon arm ,he held out Yamato as a sheathe formed around the blade, he put on his coat and gripped the sheathed Yamato in his left hand

Vergil closed his eyes atunning his body to this new power ~Yamato you clever girl,using An-" he was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard a strange voice "RIGHT THERE,PREDASITE ALERT,ALIEN ALERT" as he turned to face this voice he saw two familiar faces, it was the two girls who he had helped so often, "Well wich is it ? A predasite or an alien" Corina asked confused ,a little uneasy due to unknown man now staring at them ,his intentions unknown,Mini-mew wasnt sure what this man was "Hi there ,um...have you seen any monsters around here?" Zoe asked sweetly ,she moved towards him until she was two steps away, onely to recieve a cold glare ,unfortunately Corina noticed something , Vergil's coat covered his arm perfectly but not his demonic hand "Zoey get away from him ,He's the predasite!" she shouted out of desperation to warn her ally, Zoey lept back,glancing at his arm ,she gave one look to the bird mew ,holding her hand out "Strawberry bell" summoning her weapon,Vergil remained silent unamused of the situation, but before Zoey could do anything she heard her friend call out "Heart arrow!" when she turned to face her she saw Corina ready to attack , her bow drawn ,Corina thought to herself ~_Straight for the heart,aim straight for the heart~ _Vergil raised his head slightly , she smiled as she shot an arrow-like energy blast towards him , he wiggled his demon arms fingers loosening them , a moment before impact Vergil raised his hand at first blocking the blast,but then absorbing it into his arm , he looked at his foe's as he brought back his hand ,aiming with his sheathed katana "It didn't work" Zoey now stating the obvious ,Vergil smiled as he said "Dread Arrow" Mocking the girls ,he thrusted his palm out towards them letting out an enormouse energy blast , the girls barely managed to escape in time ,when they looked behind them they saw an open field ,the blast tore the wall behind them to rolled uo his right arm's sleve ,fully revealing his demon arm ,he smiled as he slowly started walking towards them

"Get up , the night is still so young!" a demonic Alucard shouted towards his target ,Dante was loosing ,too weak to shift back into his demon form , he stood up using his sword as a support while laughting " You sure can pack a punch pal, i'le give ya that" he was in no shape to continue this fight,his vision slowly starting to blur "Com'on! Attack me! Summon your demons , pick up your gun and attack , DO SOMETHING !" this gave Dante an Idea , he grinned like an Idiot "Beowulf!" gauntlets and greves apeared apon Dante ,Alucard was delighted to face such an enemy ,one who would fight to his last breath "Hold on , the real show is about to begin" Dante held out his palms as the beowulf set apeared infront of him "Elnato selandre, vul mos...BEOWULF!" his eyes flashing red as the gauntlets and greaves began to emit an enormouse glow blinding both Alucard and Dante, when the glow subsided it revealed giant grey Cat-like demon ,Dante spoke ,cocky as ever "oh yea , Alucard ...lets see how you deal with this,BEOWULF...KILL!" The demon roared as it attacked , missing Alucard my an inch ,the moment it hit the ground a flash of white light erupted from its fist severely damaging Alucard " Light powerd attacks ,shure sucks to be you right now,huh,Alucard " the most Idiotic grin in the history of man formed on Dante's lips ,Alucard relishing in the moment as his eyes widened,he transformed his arm once again into a hellhound and attacked

The girls were getting tired, Vergil's sheer power was too much for them , in a final attempt Zoey called out her weapon ,leaping into the air she attacked "Strawberry bell , Full power" a massive ray of energy came rushing towards Vergil , he drew his sword and begun spinning it infront of him , Yamato's blade began to glow a bright pink after absorbing Zoey's attack, she dropped down to the ground not knowing what to expect when Vergil stoped spinning the blade holding it horizontally ,he spun around and slashed at the girls creating a wave of tremendouse power ,sending the girls flying back ,Zoey hit a wall whilst Corina was thrown somewhere on a rooftop, as Zoey managed to stand she felt the strange sensation of cold bladed steel against her neck,realising what was happening ,her eyes began to tear up "Please...dont" Vergil's demented smile dissapeared ,had this happened before he was locked in the demon world then she would surely die, but his time with Dante had changed him slightly , Nero was a copy and ment nothing ,but killing an inocent girl? There was no honor in this, he removed his blade and sheathed it , she fell to the ground ,just before she passed out she saw what seemed to be a kind smile on his his face as he turned away.

On his way back to Devil May Cry Vergil felt his amulet pulsing ,when he toutched one thing sprang to mind ~_DANTE!~ _ he could feel his brother was in danger ,he took to the rooftops ,when he neard his brother's location he saw three figures ,his brother standing against a wall trying to recover his trength, a demon wich he killed so long ago and the last, a man wraped in shadow attacking the demon. When he came closer he saw the man thrusting his arm through the demon ,killing it ,its soul returning to Alucard charger towards Dante ,Vergil apeared between them "LEAVE MY BROTHER ALONE!" he unshethed Yamato in a blinding slash ,a massive wave was sent from the blade tearing Alucard to pieces , a few moments later and Evil laugh could be heard from where Alucard was standing. He apeared next to Vergil blasting him back with dark energy "The son's of Sparda , it seems ive overestemeted you" he glared at Dante "And now you die" a sick smile formed on his lips ,he turned his head to face Vergil, when he saw Vergil's eyes ,they were as red as blood ,his skin as pale as snow fully showing the dark veins in his neck his hair slicked back , the same power that possesed him in his fight with Paladon Anderson had taken him again ,but this time something was different ,Vergil did not speak but a demonic voice could be heard from him "**YOU WILL NOT TOUCH HIM!"** the voice screamed enraged as Vergil charged towards Alucard ,Dante was heavely confused but still wanted a piece of the action , using his guns to provide suppport,Alucard and Vergil fought without end until a chopper landed of the same rooftop they were fighting on , a blonde woman shouted at this scene from inside the helicopter "Thats enough Alucard ,withdraw immediatly" she glanced at this demonic figure in Blue ~_Vergil?~_ as he looked to her he spoke in an echoed voice "Integra?" before being released from his demonic possesor and falling to his knees,Alucard was slightly disgusted at being ordered to stop this fight , but he obyed "until we meet again" he said to his demonic foe's and entered the chopper to be greeted by a young woman with short blonde hair "Master,are you alright?" he did not responde as the Chopper took off Vergil thought to himself ~_Looks like little Integra's all grown up~_

**Okay so now Hellsing is in it as well and Vergil and Integra know eachover? small side note to avoid confusion= Dante and Vergil have been alive for over 40 years (it will make sence later on,their human body ages really slowly,up to a point wich they choose, since demons cant die from old age neither can they, Vergil's hair is onely slicked back when he is 'possesed' ,atleats for now ), Nero's gone too bad,so sad. everythink will make sence later on (I hope),random side note ,I dont think a enter key should sound like this when you press it (it cracks everytime) , please read and review, oh and I read somewhere that Yamato translates to spirit of japan or something like that**


	5. Chapter 5-The past

**Back again , okay so (un)fortuanatley my sis is also reading this now (and gives me crap over using Hellsing(Ultimate) and Dmc with TMM,those three were never ment to mix -part of the reason why my fic is the onely one in the TMM&DMC section, ...Yea... I watch Hellsing,Devil may cry and ****Tokyo mew mew?****...something must be wrong with me) **  
**Going to try to balance the three out so yea, and iv'e noticed that most of this is dialog, I thought it would add more character to the...characters(if that makes sence) and show their development better**  
** oh and thanks for those reviewing **

**I do not own Tokyo mew mew ,Hellsing or Devil may cry **

**05 The Past**

"Excuse me sir, but these are private grounds,please leave the premises immediately" a guard demanded , before him stood a young boy,no more than seventeen years of age, in a dark blue jacket with swept down silver hair, the boy gave a small chuckle wich made the guard uneasy  
"I'm expected" the guardsman not knowing what to do did the first thing that came to mind, raising his gun's barrel aiming straight for the boy's head  
"Piss off ,you have no business he-" the guard was cut off by the firm grip on his throught as he was lifted into the air and pinned against the gate, the boy clearly enjoying this little game glanced at the guard next to him, the barrel of his gun aimed straight at the boy's head  
"Try it ... try to kill me" he said with smirk on his face  
"Stand down guardsman, we dont want to offend our guest" a middel aged man commanded the guard ,who quickly obeyed his orders , the boy threw the guard aside and stared at this unknown figure  
"Gilver is it? Come my boy , I have a proposal for you" the man began to walk back into his mansion , Gilver followed after giving the guards a taunting smirk

The two walked towards an old library , the man sat down at an old desk and lit a sigar, Gilver untrustingly stood a against a wall near the door  
"Gilver? An alias I presume?It took quite a while to track you down , up until the Starlin island incodent there-"  
"How do you know about Starlin" Gilver quickly interupted , agression thick in his voice  
"Calm down , I mean you no harm , I know a lot about you , about what dark magic took place there , and you being something far more than human, but formal introductions have not been made , My name is Arthur Hellsing and you are?" the man asked ,a poor attempt to learn Gilver's true identity  
"I dont care who you are , why am I here?"  
"Well , we require your services , the Hellsing organisation specializes in the extermenation of the supernatural , the vampire in particular , and your fighting prowess is... legendary , a mercanery who has never failed an assinement , and one that onely uses swords ,quite un heard of these days" Gilver was getting more and more impatient , and clearly not interested he decided to take his leave but before he exited the room the man spoke  
" ." Gilver stoped dead in his tracks ,regognising the name of his Father's sword  
"You have my attention"

"Hey Vergil , slow down!" Vergil was dragged out of his thoughts , Dante , still wounded by his fight moments ago with Alucard, was slowly following his brother back to the shop, the two made their way to an empty ally , Dante sat down with his back against the wall ,trying to regain his strength  
"so ... what was that back there" Dante asked his brother onely to recieve a questioning look in return  
"You know...when you fought big red ,and the girl , care to explain" he said in a exausted tone  
"The girl , Integra , I worked for her father ,i'm sorry but the rest does not consern you brother ,as for earlier , I have no Idea what happened to me , what I became... , Its happened before but I cant remember anything when it does , exept for tonight for some reason"he looked down at his injured little brother "but enough of this , try to rest ,be glad we are half human ,his silver bullets would have killed us if we weren't"  
"Yea,lets just rest here for a while bro, besides im in no hurry to get back to the shop"  
"Why is that?"  
"How do you think Lady and Trish are going to react to your arm , and Nero, I bet five bucks lady's gonna shoot you in the head... believe me , it hurts" Dante said with a slight chuckle, when he looked at his brother he saw his brother glaring at his demon arm  
"Whats up? Something wrong with your arm , besides the obvious ,I mean" his brother ,still observing his arm , awnsered with a question of his own  
"Do you know ,why Nero had this arm?" he asked expecting him to know the awnser to wich Dante just raised an eyebrow  
"My soul,he could not absorb it so it took the form of a demon arm , whats bothering me is that its still in this state! My power has returned to me ,but my soul is still inside of this...thing" he looked over to his brothers heavely wounded chest, then Vergil thought of something, a way to heal his little brother  
"Dante , give me your amulet" he held out his hand onely to recieve a questioning look from twin "trust me brother" Dante smiled slightly as he handed Vergil his amulet , the moment Vergil removed his own amulet he felt something shift within him, as he stood holding both amulets in each hand , they begun to levitate and intwine before becoming one perfect amulet , much to Vergil's surprise it was immediatley absorbed into his arm , sending the older half-demon to his knees , trying to scream in pain but failing to make a sound, he heard a dark and demonic voice screaming in his head _**~Yes , GIVE ME ITS POWER!~**_ , for a moment Vergil reclaimed controll and blasted the amulet out his arm , sending it straight to Dante, it collided with his chest, healing him immediatley  
"Vergil , you okay " Dante said running to his twin , kneeling down and plaicing his hand on Vergil's shoulder  
"Yes, I..." he was silenced , still hearing that voice _**~Weak , he is weak,you are strong ,CRUSH HIM , FEED ME HIS SOUL!" **_puzzeled by this voice he stood up turning his back towards Dante as he responded  
"...Something... requires my attention , I will see you tomorrow , brother"  
"Are you nuts , im not go-"  
"DANTE!." he took a deep breath after hearing the consern in his brothers voice  
"Please brother, I need to be alone" Dante noded and turned and began walking in the oppisite direction before he realised he had both amulets  
"Oh, almost forgot , catch!" he seperated the amulets and threw one to his brother, Vergil caught it and imedeatley placed it in his coat's inner pocket  
"See ya later Verge" Dante said walking away , still thinking of his battle with Alucard

Vergil aimlessly wandered the rooftops , seeing that the one thing he missed most was the beauty of the moon ,hoping that it would calm his mind and help him figure out what's wrong with him ,eventually he came across a parking area, but something grabed his attention , the sight of a tall man with brown hair wich he wore in a rather long ponytale alongside a younger blonde teenager speaking to a unknown woman  
~_Westley? After all there years , ive finally found you" _he thought to himself ,gripping his katana tightly he moved to the edge of the rooftop before stopping in his tracks, seeing who the younger boy was , that face looked so familiar yet he could not place a name to it, they handed the girl a small object , climed into their car and drove off , leaving Vergil to search is thoughts , wondering who the younger boy was

meanwhile back at the abandoned warehouse the pink mew awoke , slowly standing and immediatley calling out to her friend , searching the area where her silver haired attacker had sent the bird mew with his energy waves  
"Up here! Are you okay?" she replied from a rooftop after hearing the frantic cries of her friend  
"Im fine , ...can you get down?" Corina nodded,lept from the roof and tried to land as softley as possable , onely to fall to her knees, to wich Zoey ran to her and helped her up  
"We messed up didnt we, how does Elliot expect us to fight something like that !" the shorter bird mew said aloud as the two transforned back into their usual clothes,but Zoey didn't hear ,she was deep in her thoughts, replaying her encounter with her attacker , remembering his emotionless eyes and the feeling of a cold blade against her throught  
"Hello ...ZOEY, snap out of it "  
"Huh? What ?" Slightly shaken up she looked at her friend who was now placeing a cellphone into her pocket  
"Westley and Elliot are picking us up , what's with you, you spaced out for almost ten minutes"

a few hours later Dante was still making his way to his shop , walking into a narrow allyway he could feel someone watching him from the rooftops , sensing a demonic power above him, an arrogant grin formed on his lips as he quickly ran vertically up the wall to his left , leaping to the wall behind him turning his body mid jump,kicking off the wall and grabing the edge of the rooftop ,he quickly pulled himself up , looking straight at his 'stalker'  
a young woman with purple hair with two grey wolf ears stood a few steps away from him , unfortunatly for him, her outfit was well too distracting , her dark purple shorts with a matching 'top' onely covering her essentials , even Dante was speechless, he couldnt think without his eyes slowly moving down her body  
"What are you ?" she asked in a demanding manner  
"Why dont we go back to my shop and you'll find out" Obviously she did not take kindly to this , summoning her cross shaped weapon, to wich Dante let out a small chuckle  
"I know that you're not human , you made those monsters , didn't you "  
"Maby I did and maby I didn't " she immediatly responded by waveing her weapon at Dante ,as a purple rope-like energy coil headed straight at his head but much to her dismay he caught it , allowing it to wrap around his forearm , tuging at it slightly  
"I guess a fight now and then does make life a little more interesting ,dont you think?"  
but unfortunatly she re tracted her whip and swung it again, wraping it around his ankle catching him completely off guard, whipping him towards her as he fell on his back she quickly twirled around bulding up momentum and finally slashing him in the face, she lept backwards as he got up groaning in pain  
"Okay then..." as Rebelloin manifested on his back he held it in one hand "How about I take you for a walk..." he stabed his sword into the ground , bending over and claped his hands  
"common puppy , lets go"

at cafe mew mew the girls were in for quite a lecture  
"We told you NOT to try and fight it , DAMIT ZOEY!" Elliot was enraged , he gave them a clear order, not to attack they were lucky to be alive  
"Calm down , the girls did bring us valuable information" Westley said trying to bring Elliot down from a rampage, he took mini-mew , and pluged a cord into its left side after connecting the other end into his laptop, opening one file labled with todays date.  
The team gatherd around the laptop while viewing the footage taken by mini-mew and fast forwarding up to the point of the fight and freezing it right on a clear image of Vergil, Westley's eyes widend as he realized who they were looking at  
"Is that who I think it is?" Elliot asked his older friend  
"Yes , without a dout , thats Vergil" he said aloud with slight fear in his voice  
"Vergil?" the girls asked in unison , Westley reluctantley began to explain  
"seven years ago I worked under professor Malcolm Grant , Elliots father , researching strange fossiles for a mysterious agency in England , the Hellsing organisation , to prepare for something that I can onely assume are these predasites apearing now ,apart from working for hellsing itself, Vergil acted as our protecter whenever we jurnied out to discover new fossiles ,and to put it lightly , he had a strong distrust of humans , one day we found a curious fossile, took it to professor Grant's mansion and unfortunatly it was actually a dormant predasite , while Vergil was back at the Hellsing mansion , we were on our way back after I picked Elliot up from school , but when we arrived the mansion was burning with a flying dragon-like predasite hovering above , when it tried to attack us ,but Vergil teleported infront of us and destroid it, but professor Grant and his wife passed away that night" and as usual Zoey interfered  
"im so sorry, Elliot"she looked at him compasionatly , to wich he just gave a sad smile, Westley saw the pain in his friends eyes and continued to explain as a way to change the subject  
"After he killed the predasite he walked into the burning building and exited holding a gold amulet, his amulet, after he left we searched the burnt down mansion and found a secret compartment in the floorbords, inside was a box holding five pendants, professor Grant stole Vergil's Amulet and duplicated its power, creating these pendants,he probably thinks it was me who stole it, he would've killed me if Elliot wasnt there"  
"Okay ,you girls have had enought for tonight , try to get some rest" Elliot said to the girls after realising it was allready two a.m

The night was painted by jolts of red and purple as the two continued their fight, Dante was enjoing himself to the fullest, easely dodging her attacks , he swung his sword in a downward motion , to wich she gripped the end of her wip pulling is tight and holding it in the path of his swing to block the blow , Dante's strenght was too much for her sending her on one knee , she knew it was time to escape , and so her eyes started to tear up as she layed on her side , and Dante was all to quick to walk over to her , he couldnt just leave a beautifull girl laing on a rooftop, but just as he was about to kneel down she pulled out her whip , letting him feel the sting of pain across his face ,sending him back , when he opened his eyes she was gone, he just smiled and shook his head ,before returning to tbe DMC shop

**Okay so I hope things are getting a little more clear,about how the three series are connected, sorry it took so long , and yea **  
**Review or just leave a comment(not a nasty remark, my life is crappy enough)**


	6. Chapter 6 -The Gate to paradise

**DAM THIS COMPUTER , every time I use the internet I have a 5 min window to post chapters before my entire computer freeses , Going to try and update every week ,oh and please remember that this is my first fic , and between metric (did I spell that wrong?Probably) and everything ,means im exhausted when I do this so my spelling and Grammer are sometimes awfull , and a special thanks to koryandrs for actually giving a S#+t and for the helpful tip for the dialog (forgot to say that last chapter,sorry) and this isnt just a side note (I read my previous chapters and wow...confusing) **

**I do not own Tokyo mew mew, Hellsing ,or Devil may cry**

Another beautifull morning in the city of Tokyo ,but not for the owner of Devil May Cry ,he was brused all over after his fight with his purple 'stalker' the previous night ,lounging in his chair , feet on his desk as usual , slowly moving his jaw from left to right while feeling it with his right hand until he saw his twin storming into the shop  
"Whow , wheres the fire ?" he asked his brother with a smirk on his face , wich quickly dissapeared as he felt a shock of pain surge through his jaw  
"Dont you have anything better to do than pester me?" He replied ,clearly irretated  
"What ? Business is slow , most people think this place is a hoaks anyway,If I had a dollar for every time I get a prank call-"  
"Then your debt to Mary would have been erased long ago" Vergil interrupted with a smirk of his own  
" Its Lady ,If she hears you call her Mary.." Dante picked up his Ebony gun , pointed at his head and mimicked a gunshot  
"And speaking of Lady , she called last night ,said that she has some big job for us , she should be here in an hour or so " Dante explained , hoping his brother would agree to help , at first Vergil wanted to decline, but after thinking of the years when they were younger , and seeing as Dante would probably get himself killed, he reconsidered  
"Just this once Dante,I have-"  
"Abseloutly nothing better to do , comon bro , stop being so cold and help your little bro out " Dante quickly interfered .He held out Ebony , offering it to his brother  
"Here,She does belong to you after all"  
"I don't use guns anymore , besides after what I heard in the demon world , that gun has become part of your... 'legend' " Vergil made a huge mistake , one that he will regret forever  
"Dante the legendary demon hunter , I like the sound of that" Vergil just shook his head

Another lazy Saturday morning, and a usual site could be seen at cafe mew mew , Zoey frantically running around taking orders while Corina sat and drank her tee , Elliot was in the basement with his eyes fixed on a computer screen , a half hour had passed with almost no change exept that Elliot had moved to one of the empty tables , Zoey was completely exausted ,sitting down and resting her head on her arms before hearing the same voice thats been ordering her around all day  
"Zoey , we have a customer , could you help them I'm a bit bussy at the moment" said the girl in the corner ,still sipping her tee, to wich Zoey obediantly began to walk to the entrance to great their customers  
~If she orders me around one more time...~ "Welcome to cafe mew mew , please let me show you to...your..table" she became nervious after seeing a tall man dressed in red with dark orange glasses standing beside a blonde woman in a grey suit, she led the two to a table , gave them each a menu and quickly scuried off , as she stood infront of the kitchen she could clearly hear their conversation  
"Why have we come all this way , onely to talk to this 'Gilver', why not just invite him to the mansion? "  
"You must understand Alucard, he would have declined in an instant after what happened between you and him , if he is still who I remember then we will be lucky if he doesn't try to kill you, and not here to remanis, I also want to ask him about his arm " Zoey quickly realised who they were talking about, she walked to the table wanting to ask them about this man, but the onely sentance she could make was a 'can I take your order' or something to that effect  
"A glass of red wine ,and some of your best tee " the blonde woman replied, after the two had left Zoey quickly ran towards Elliot , explaining what she had heard , but he had no awnsers for her and ordered her and Corina to head to the basement  
"Was that really neccesary" Alucard asked  
"Yes , if they run into Gilver then she will at least mention that we are looking for him"

"Where the hell is she !"  
Two hours had passed and still the twins were waiting for Lady , before she and Trish casually walked into the shop holding bags full of clothes  
"What took you so long ?" Dante asked , clearly irretated  
"Well... there was this thing at the mall and-"  
"Enough,... Dante mentioned that you require our help so out with it" Vergil interupted, clearly not interested in Lady's excuse  
"Oh I dont need your help , you two are going to do it alone, without us"  
"Let me guess, we get thirty persent as usual " Dante asked Lady , he knew the drill,she just nodded with a smile  
"What? You expect my brother and I to do the work , and you recieve the profit"  
"Without me you wouldnt even know about half of these contracts , besides Dante...Vergil , where is Nero?" she asked after noticing his demon arm  
" Nero was created by Yamato using Vergil's soul , he killed Nero and now he has his soul back" Dante explained , trying to speed this situation up a bit  
"Why?" Trish asked the older twin , he coldly replied  
"He was a chiep copy of the original and had to be put down" being a demon Trish understood why he did it but Lady didnt take it too well  
"You basterd!"she yelled out as she pulled out her pistol shooting Vergil between the eyes, he fell back before dissapearing in a cloud of blue smoke and reapearing infront of her  
"Foolish girl" she knew he would kill her if she attacked again, so she looked down in submision  
"Theres a hellgate to the northern edge of town , it manifested a few nights ago" she said aloud before leaving the shop  
"Well this sucks" Dante said to Vergil onely to recieve a questioning look  
"She left with the money"

"Okay girls , now I know that finding the rest of the team is the main mission at the moment but something urgent has come to our attantion" Westley adressed the girls as Elliot began to explain  
"We have been monitoring some sort of stone wall over the past few days and we believe it may be some sort of gate"  
"A gate to what ?" Corina asked conserned as Westley replied  
"We are unsure , but whatever is on the other side needs to stay there"  
"We need you to lock the gate or destroy it , do not let anyting go through or come out , its going to be easier at night ,so we'll wait till then" Elliot exclaimed in a strict tone , hoping they would do exactly as he said  
"Great , no sleep for us " Zoey said aloud ,extatic about the long night ahead

A couple of hours later the two half-devils decided to deal with the gate after preparing for the demons to come but just as they neared the gate the sound of two girls could be heard  
"Well bro , should we say hello?" Dante said with a smirk to wich Vergil noded  
For the past hour the two girls were blankly staring at the gate not knowing what to do , they then heard footsteps behind them , but as they turned to face the sound fear took over as Zoey stepped back , realising who stood before her onely a few feet away, Vergil held out his right hand ,moving it in a 'come closer' away , the girls did not take kindly to this , swallowing their fear they transformed and stormed in to attack

The fight went on for quite a while , it was not much of a fight to begin with , every attack the girls made would miss , the brothers easely dodged their attacks onely to taunt them afterwards,up until Zoey decided to finish it , summoning her strawberry bell and blasting a ray of energy at Dante wich he barely evaded, but unfortuanatly he had forgotten where he was standing , when the energy blast missed him it hit the Hellgate , giving it enough power to open , creating a black hole effect sucking everyting around them in , the brothers quickly stabed their swords into the ground for leaveridge , as Corina slid past Vergil he quickly let go of his sword , grabbing her by the arm and stabing his demonic hand into the ground but Zoey was not so lucky as she was sucked in before Dante could grab her , all that could be heard were her screams as the gate took her

**Okay so this wasnt that great, but things have been insane so yea , I have actually thought of more than 5 ways this story can go from here and 4 of them require an OC , so let me know if you guys want an OC , im leaning to the 'rather not' side but we'll see **  
**Read review or just post a comment**


End file.
